


You Don't Need to Impress Me

by LoganExeHasStoppedWorking



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking/pseuds/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking
Summary: Alastor notices that Angel has changed.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 14
Kudos: 570





	You Don't Need to Impress Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for the "person changes to impress their crush" cliche.  
> I'm too deep into RadioDust...someone help me.

Alastor hated this feeling.

He hadn’t felt it since he was alive, and that was a long time ago. It was a burning sensation in his chest that made his head spin and his stomach flutter. What he hated more was what was causing these odd feelings.

That imprudently annoying pornstar, Angel Dust.

The arachnid just snuck up on him. He’d known him for only a few months, but something seemed different as the months went by. Charlie’s rehabilitation idea really seemed to be working if Angel Dust was any indication.

The taller demon’s swearing and drug use lessened and his dirty jokes were brought down a minimal. It was still worth noting that Angel Dust had his childish or inappropriate moments. Alastor found them endearing though.

And he hated it. He hated how much he liked the other demon. How much he wanted to protect him. How much he wanted to get to know him. How much he wanted to hold him in his arms. It was such a complicated feeling Alastor thought he left behind when he was alive.

Unfortunately, though, that wasn’t the case. He just hoped he wasn’t put into a situation that he had to confront these emotions.

“Alastor!” Charlie made her way over to him.

He snapped out of his thoughts. “Yes?”

“I was wondering, you know if you weren’t busy or anything if you could run some errands for me? I have somethings I need to get done around here, so I was hoping you’d be able to help me?” She gave him a polite smile.

Alastor nodded. “Why, of course! I am here to assist you, aren’t I?”

She smiled. “Great! Angel has the list. He’s out front waiting.”

Alastor’s eye twitched. Of course. Just his luck. He remained silent a moment.

“Al-”

“Yes! Yes! I’m on my way! We’ll be back soon. See you then.” He waved to her as she walked off with a perky smile.

The Radio Demon met with the other in front of the hotel. He was surprised to see Angel Dust’s attire. It wasn’t his usual clothing. For one, he was more covered up and dressed up than usual.

He wore a dark pink button-up that covered his chest, flattening it out a bit. His usual light pink shirt was still present, just unbuttoned to show his pink shirt. Plus, he wore pants…pants! That was certainly new. They were just normal khakis that were a somewhat odd contrast to his to the rest of his outfit. Even his face was a little different. He wore little to no makeup. No eyeliner or eyeshadow or even the light blush he always wore. It was just his natural face. (Which Alastor didn’t mind at all.)

Angel Dust looked up from the list and smiled. “Hey, Al!”

Alastor walked up to him. “Hello, Angel! You certainly look…” He thought of the right word to use. “…well-dressed.”

The other looked down at himself. “Oh, yeah. It’s a new look I’m tryin’ out. Ya like it?”

He would’ve said yes if it were any other demon that he just didn’t care for, but something about it just seemed off. Maybe he was just used to seeing Angel Dust in his usual, revealing outfit. “It’s certainly a change of appearance my feminine fellow.”

The other raised an eyebrow with an unsatisfied expression spreading over his face. It quickly vanished and was replaced with a grin. “Oh, well, it’s okay if ya don’t like it. That’s why I’m only tryin’ it.”

“Right.” There was a moment of awkward silence. “Well, let’s get going!”

“Yeah, good idea!”

They went about the day fairly normally. They picked up groceries, cleaning supplies, and other mundane tasks. Alastor was sure that being with Angel Dust would at least alleviate some of his boredom. After all, Angel Dust was pretty unpredictable, and that’s one of the many reasons that drew Alastor to him.

Unfortunately, his hopes were crushed immediately. The arachnid was just out of it today. He didn’t crack any jokes. He didn’t say anything inappropriate. Hell, he didn’t even try flirting with anyone. Alastor began wondering if the redemption was working too well. There were only a few moments he actually got to see the real Angel shine through.

Everywhere they went, people knew Angel Dust. They had either seen his adult content or slept with him. Angel would play it off as if he didn’t know what they were talking about. It wasn’t until he had enough of the pestering or dirty talk that he began choking out the demon.

Alastor couldn’t help but chuckle at these moments. The moments he got to see the real him rather than this semi-professional act he was trying to perform. It was a joy watching the other demon act like his usual unusual self.

After they finished and were heading back, Alastor just had to stop for a second. He didn’t know what prompted him to, but he had to. He grabbed the other by the sleeve. Angel looked back. He moved the groceries to his lower set of arms. “What’s up, Al?”

Alastor let go of his sleeve. “Why?”

Angel Dust had a confused look. He crossed his top set of arms. “Uh… why what?”

Alastor cleared his throat, his usual smile faltering for a moment. “Why this?” He dropped everything he was holding and gestured in Angel’s direction. “All this. You seem very off today. Why is that?”

A light blush covered Angel Dust’s cheeks. He cleared his own throat. “Why not? I can’t just randomly decide to start being reformed for a day?”

“Absolutely not!”

Angel Dust dropped what he was holding in his lower set of arms. “Well, why does it matter to you anyway? Huh? You’ve never cared about me anyway.”

Alastor felt that burning sensation freeze. “What would make you say such a thing like that?”

Angel scoffed. “Ha! You think I like this constricting shit?” He pulled at the collar of his shirt. “Haven’t ya noticed that I’ve been tryin’ to impress ya?”

The Radio Demon felt that sensation in his chest do a flip. “You’ve been…what?”

He sighed. “Impress ya. In case you haven’t noticed, I’ve been cuttin’ down on the dirty jokes and dressin’ nicer to get ya to notice me. My usual tactics were obviously not gonna work on ya. And they weren’t gonna work ‘cause I don’t like you that way.” He sighed. “Look, I like ya a lot. Not in the way I do with other people. I…I think I love ya, Alastor.” He immediately turned away from the Radio Demon.

Alastor couldn’t say anything.

Angel Dust sighed again after a moment. Defeat was present in his voice. “You know what? It’s fine ‘cause I know you ain’t impressed by me. You ain’t impressed by anything. Fuck, I don’t even know why this was a good idea. I’m a fucking idiot.” He unbuttoned his shirt and practically threw it off. He put his light pink one back on and buttoned it up.

Alastor opened his mouth to speak. His voice didn’t come out in its usual cheerful self. It was much softer. “But I am impressed.”

Angel Dust turned. “Huh?”

“I said you do impress me, Angel. But you didn’t need to change yourself for that.” He grabbed Angel Dust’s top set of hands. “If I wanted someone dull and proper, I would’ve looked somewhere else. As you know, I get bored easily. I think that’s what’s drawn me to you. The unpredictable and impulsive make for much more fun times.”

He took a step toward the arachnid so they were only inches apart. “I like you for you. And…I think I love you too, Angel.”

A darker shade of red covered Angel Dust’s face. “Really?”

“Yes…I could do with less sexual jokes though.”

Angel laughed. “I’ll keep a note of that.” He used his other two hands to grab Alastor’s face and bring him in for a kiss.

Under every other circumstance, Alastor would’ve killed anyone who did that to him, but right now wasn’t every other circumstance. He really did care for Angel Dust and, once again, enjoyed the real him shining through.

He could feel Angel Dust’s tongue trying to make its way into his mouth. He separated from the kiss. “Okay, that’s enough.”

The other chuckled. “Heh, fine. Too much?”

Alastor nodded. He smirked and picked up the spider in his arms carrying him bridal style. “Too much?”

Angel let his head rest on the Radio Demon’s shoulder. “Perfect.”

“Get a fucking room!” Some random demon called as he passed them.

“Why don’t you mind your own damn business!” Angel Dust called back as he used all four hands to flip him off.

Alastor chuckled. “That’s the Angel I love. Shall we?”

“Yeah, let’s get out of here.”

-

“Come on Charlie,” Vaggie said, “I don’t think it’ll work.”

Charlie waved a dismissive hand. “Pssh, you come on. I know it worked. Now, I’m not the best at playing matchmaker, but-”

“But nothing. Alastor’s a cold, heartless, and powerful demon. You think he’d fall for someone like Angel Dust?”

The Princess of Hell thought for a second. “Well…isn't the whole point of what we’re trying to do here? To show that the demons down here do have a heart?”

Her girlfriend sighed. “But not Alastor! He’s the Radio Demon! He has no heart!”

“Well, you never know. Besides, Angel asked me to do him this favor, and he’s been doing well. So, the least I could do was help at least try with this. He dressed up and everything!”

Vaggie rubbed her temple. “Ugh, fine. When this doesn’t work though-”

As if on cue, Alastor walked in with Angel Dust in his arms. They were smiling and laughing.

Charlie held in a squeal. She nudged the other. “What did I tell you?” She said so the others couldn’t hear.

Vaggie’s eyes were wide. “Well, color me impressed.” She stared at the two for a while. “They forgot the groceries.”

Charlie nodded. “Shh, I know. I’ll get them later. Let’s not worry about that now. Just let them be happy.”


End file.
